


Sleeping Arrangements

by Darkraider



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: This was getting ridiculous.5 times Leo was found sleeping in weird places then the one time he wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

"Really, dude?" Leo had apparently passed out while working on something. That wouldn't be a problem if he were not working on the outside of Mech X4. In a harness. While a welder was in his hand. 

Ryan sighed and used his power to lower the man to the hatch. Leo was still unhealthily light so it wasn't a challenge to carry the inventor. He carried Leo to the couch and laid him down, putting a blanket on him. "Sleep well, man."


	2. Cannon

Ryan stared in amazement at the feat Leo had accomplished. It wasn't a new upgrade to Mech X4 or a new invention. No, it was the fact that the man had managed to fall asleep while laying on Mech X4's cannon. 

"Yo! What are you looking at?" Spyder bumped him and Ryan pointed at the cannon arm. "Is he sleeping on the cannon?" Ryan nodded, already linking up to the robot. Mech X4 whirred to life and Ryan made it bend down. The unconscious man slid off and the two boys caught him. "Dude, does he always do that?" 

Ryan just sighed and helped Spyder carry Leo to the living room of sorts. They laid him down on the couch and once again pulled a blanket over the man. "Sleep well, dude."


	3. Control Pad

"Seriously?"

Leo had fallen asleep in the middle of the control pad. The man was curled up, apparently rather comfortable where he was. Ryan facepalmed and went to grab a blanket. They didn't have a battle and it was obvious Leo was comfy.

Ryan sighed and retrieved the blanket Spyder kept hidden in his desk. He laid it over the unconscious man, patting him awkwardly on the back. "Good dreams, Leo."


	4. Spikes

Spyder gaped at the sight. Leo had, for some unknown reason, decided that a good place to nap would be on Mech-X4's shoulder spikes. He was sprawled out with something in his hand.

Spyder pulled out his phone and took a quick picture. 'Ryan is not gonna believe this...' He sent the photo to the technopath who quickly responded with _(Just leave him.)_

Spyder shrugged and heading inside the robot. He had weapons to find and play with, after all. 


	5. X-Weapon

"I- I got nothing." Harris said. staring at the sleeping man. Leo had fallen asleep on the recently repaired X-Weapon. He had been talking about some modifications he was going to make to make it easier for Ryan to control it, but apparently thought it would be a better place to take a nap. 

Harris threw his hands up, already aware of Leo's previous sleeping areas. "Not dealing with this. Nope." He put down the tool and heading back to the lab- he had some inventing to do. Perhaps something to help the man...


End file.
